Nuestro lazo invisible
by Viko W
Summary: Pues, es una especie de monologo, parecido, de Alucard, es un AlucardxSeras.Sí, es un one-shot.


**Nuestro lazo invisible.**

Calidez.

El atardecer… cálido. El sol parece incendiarse mientras cae en el horizonte. Y justo después ella despierta.

Es curioso como los humanos envejecen, pues el tiempo no parece perdonarles nada. Pero nosotros, aquellos que aún muertos viven… nosotros parecemos nunca cambiar.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me convertí en lo que soy… tanto tiempo en verdad.

Es la rutina la que nos hace envejecer con el paso de los años, ya no hay nada nuevo que pueda llenarnos, sólo la sangre nos mantiene vivos.

"maestro"

Esa voz… es… no puedo evitar sonreír sutilmente al escucharla.

-¿qué sucede?-preguntó fingiendo indiferencia.

-bue-buenos días, maestro.

Esa frase es tan aburrida y estúpida… pero en ella, me parece diferente, es agradable.

La veo a través de mis lentes y noto lo linda que es. Porque así la veo.

Es linda y torpe… aún suelo preguntarme si hice bien en hacerla mi aprendiz. Pero se que no me arrepiento.

Recuerdo bien todas esas noches antes de su llegada, siempre vagando por la ciudad a la espera de jalar el gatillo en cuanto viese un engendro. Las cosas no ha cambiado, pero la soledad se ha ido… ahora que está a mi lado.

Me pregunto, si ella es feliz ahora. Quién lo diría, yo preocupándome por los sentimientos de alguien que no sea mi persona. Esas son las cosas que han llegado junto con ella a mi vida…

-maestro, ¿se encuentra bien?

Su voz irrumpe en mí pensar… y la miró de nuevo.

-¿no deberías estar practicando ya, Seras?

-ah, s-sí, con permiso maestro.

Sería agradable al menos alguna vez hablar con ella sobre algo distinto a lo habitual, pero simplemente no puedo permitírmelo… no aún.

Pronto estaré en la oficina de mi ama, como todas las noches. Haciendo absolutamente nada, fingiendo que no me molesta la monótona rutina de siempre.

¿Será que estoy volviéndome sentimental?, ja, no lo sé.

Mis pies me traicionan, no, no lo hacen, yo lo deseo. Usualmente prefiero atravesar las paredes o crear portales para ir a donde me plazca, pero está noche prefiero caminar. Se bien que llamaré un poco la atención de quienes me vean paseándome por los pasillos, pero no importará, esta noche no.

Puedo escuchar con claridad los disparos de la sala de práctica. Seguramente Victoria estará aburrida mirando la no muy buena puntería de los soldados, lo sé, porque soy su maestro.

Últimamente he sentido la necesidad de probar sangre fresca, directamente de "la fuente", pero no deseo la de cualquier humano o freak… quiero su sangre. ¿Acaso he pensado eso? Jo, definitivamente, estas noches no me he alimentado bien, jajaja.

Los disparos llegan a su fin, la práctica de está noche a terminado bastante temprano. No es prudente que me vea vigilando sus pasos.

La puerta se abre con rapidez y sale del lugar esa pequeña rubia quejosa. Esta noche se ve distinta, su rostro denota felicidad, ¿por qué está feliz?

Apenas da un par de pasos fuera de la sala y comienza a correr hacia su habitación. Esto es extraño… bien podría entrar en su mente y hurgar en ella para descubrir lo que sucede, pero hoy es distinto, no lo haré.

(Horas después…)

La suave brisa nocturna recorre el lugar. No lo había notado, pero está noche hay cielo rojo, igual que aquella noche en cheders.

Un momento… hoy… está noche hace tres años atrás… yo…la convertí en mi aprendiz.

"Seras…"

-han pasado tres años ya…-murmuró con una sonrisa el vampiro.

-no lo ha olvidado.-la voz de Victoria hizo acto de presencia en aquel lugar.

Ambos vampiros en uno de los tantos balcones de la mansión.

Él la miró y ella se ruborizó.

-lo- lo siento, fui una atrevida.-se disculpó entrando en pánico la pequeña rubia. Aún cuando él fuera su maestro, era casi un desconocido para ella. Difícilmente sabía como debía tratarle.

Tonta… pedir disculpas por algo como eso… pequeña tonta.

-hay cosas que no deben olvidarse… nunca.- murmuró de último aún de espalda a ella.- ¿qué haces aquí?

Su rostro palidece un poco al momento en el que aprieta ambas manos. Parece no saber que responder, puedo sentirlo… y se bien porque está en este sitio. Pero quiero escucharlo de ella.

-yo… venía a verlo…-dijo casi en un murmullo la rubia.

Sonrío al escucharla. Eso me llena de placer.

-esta noche es una noche maravillosa, ¿no lo crees?

Puedo visualizar su rostro de desconcierto al escucharme decir esta frase tan singular y al mismo tiempo una débil sonrisa en ella.

-sí… lo es, maestro.

Quizá deba… lo haré. Después de todo, esta noche es una noche especial.

-vamos Seras, caminemos en la oscuridad de la noche.

-ah, yo…- hace una pequeña pausa y sonríe sin disimulos.- sí, amo.

… "amo", esa palabra me agrada. Pero un día de estos puede que deje de escucharla… y espero sea reemplazada por "Alucard"… y se que ella también piensa igual.

Ese lazo, intangible e invisible que de una u otra forma nos une, no va a desaparecer jamás… pienso asegurarme de que así sea.

-¿sucede algo?

Al parecer no importa cuantas veces responda sin responder a sus preguntas, pero creo que nunca dejará de hacer preguntas tontas. Aunque por hoy… responderé.

-sí…-ella se sorprende.- olvidé traer mi jackal.

Y me mira algo incrédula, para luego sonreír dulcemente… Hmm, me pregunto, si podré calmar mis ansias por beber nuevamente su sangre…

Fin.


End file.
